cppodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Memes and In-Jokes
Host introductions - Every once in awhile the hosts say their names differently. *Briefcase skits - Most weeks will have a new skit on opening the briefcase. *MPC/LPC - Acronyms in general have become a recurring joke. MPC = Most Played Class. LPC = Least Played Class. "What's your MPC?" Also, MEF = Most Eaten Food, and FGG = Favorite Golden Girl. *Elbow/Nook/Cranny - Terms for places in the game maps have become a recurring joke because of what they call the different areas. *Mija Win - A user in the community who scolded the hosts for using Western grammar/pronunciation, specifically regarding his name (Mee-ja vs. My-ja). Eric and Spencer insist on "Mee-ja" (incorrect), while Wes pronounces it "My-ja" (correct), and Brent often changes his mind. *Meestar Ee-gah-lay - Phonetic for "Mr. Eagle", a CP member. A swipe at the Mee-ja/My-ja correction. *Kukri, Kukri, kukri - From the Sniper episode. Yes, we know it's 3 syllables. *Fiiiive Hundred Ping! - From the 12 Days of Christmas Parody from the Christmas Episode. Often referred to when ping is unplayably high. *So that's the Lan party over, how did it go? - Started as a joke by Mija Win & Moot at the old CP forums. *Server host - Mentioning the CP game server host is a constant joke, though it appears to be wearing thin as they do not mention it quite as much. *Jellyfish - Jellyfish attack the host Spencer Williams whether he is around water or not. This began during the first podcast that Spencer was in after his move to South Carolina. *" DUN DUN" - A meme that was started by user Nivekeryas when he sent in a few intro songs to the various sections of the podcast (First used on Episode 21). Starting around Episode 52, Wes has been heard reversing it to "nud nud". *Bacon - Bacon, Bacon, Bacon, The Heavy's made out of Bacon. - Latentsage randomly commented that the heavy was made of bacon one night. Valve's subsequent release of a pyro achievement called 'Makin' Bacon' has prompted speculation that the achievement is named after the CP in-joke. However, as "Makin' bacon" is one of the Engineer's voice emotes, this may simply be a coincidence. *Has a heart on – Based on a Valentine story Wes told about a restaurant where he works. The co-owner of the establishment had asked, "Why does everyone have a heart on but me?" *Welcome to the ____ Podcast – When the hosts start talking about something which isn’t related to TF2, they’ll sometimes say "Welcome to the ____ podcast" or "Next on the ____ Podcast". *Quantum Ping - from the Oober Control episode (Ep. 24), a special network technology used by OoberServers.com. *"CLICK." - in various episodes, the hosts "hang up" on Spencer, since he calls in to do his portion of the podcast. Most often, this is done in the shows where Spencer is absent, after the other hosts mock him. *"Bringing back smexy." - Occasionally it is brought up that Eric is bringing back smexy. *"This is the worst podcast/episode/show ever." - Frequently, Spencer will announce that a given episode the worst they've ever done. *"The Chief" - The Chief is meant to be the ultimate TF2 class. Created by Eric in Episode 27 during an "On The Loudspeaker" segment, as a result of a suggestion from Episode 23 that the hosts do a discussion about what classes they'd create. His weapons include the "Soul Net", "Hawk Meld", and "The Tomahawk". A Fan Made Machinima mocking this meme has since been created, to which the opinion of Wes was "...we're a big fan of anyone who makes fun of us." *"Which class...?" - A great number of episodes in the latter half of 2008 contained listener questions based on the TF2 classes and which would be best for some random event/situation. CP listener/contributor Ifrit is largely to blame for starting this. The podcast hosts - particularly Brent - have tired of the questions and started refusing to answer them on the show. Also referenced in the "CP Jumped the Shark" song from the 2008 Christmas episode. * "Ass Clown" - Don't be one. Sometimes mentioned as a TF2 Class, in response to "what class...?" questions. * "The Cavalryman" - Another fictitious TF2 class, created by Wes in Episode 52. Nemesis of "The Chief". * "The AshWilliams Class", "The Frogman", "The Chef" - more fictitious TF2 classes, often referenced when "Which class...?" questions are submitted/read/grumbled about on the show. Lesser known, and MUCH less frequently mentioned are: "The Catburglar" Wes, "The Bounty Hunter" Brent, and "The Bionic Commando" Spencer, all of which were introduced on Episode 27 with "The Chief". * "CP Jumped the Shark" - perhaps the most infectious of the songs from The Second Christmas Episode (2008) * "That's What She Said" - more of a community joke than a podcast joke. Whenever someone says something that is even mildly related to sex, someone always says "That's what she said"